MY Kickin It
by Reptilelover100
Summary: I just watched the new episode of Kickin It and it was hilarious there's just one part the grossed me out ebcause I'm not one of the girls who says, " He's so hot." " He's so cute and sexy." Just ew. This came out good so can you read it thanks! REVIEW


I put on a yellow tang top and then a loose black tang top over it, with white shorts and my black sneakers. ( The outfit Kim wore in Mama Mima)Kim let me have it. I was meeting up with my stupid brother Jack. He wanted me to see his weather show or whatever he is still on. But of course I'm not going yet. My show is on! DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk! YES! I love this. Here it comes just go and see what the rest of the gang is doing.

I woke up after my show and I skated off to Seaford High. I stopped and let my skateboard go. I walked in and saw Albert didn't she the crew. " Hey Albert." I waved.  
" Where's Jack and Milton?" I asked ooking around taking of my leather jacket. He pointed to the corner. I thanked him and let. I quickly rushed over and kicked his stomach. " That's for starring at me strangly." I walked over to were I saw my brother acting stupidly. I crossed my arms and waited. Then I looked up and heard my brother say, " What am I doing with a shirt on? "

Then I dropped my phone out of my hands, making it fall to the ground. My world became all dizzy and outline. I felt my face get pale and ugly scared goosebumps run up my arms, legs, and back. I felt a sicken feeling grow in my stomach making me want to throw up. There my brother was acting ike an idiot with NO SHIRT! I finally unfroze and screamed my head off, the crew looked at me while I was covering my eyes with my hands and tang top. " Oh, hey Ash." He said through grited teeth.  
I groaned stopming my foot. I couldn't look at Milton, too werid, couldn't look at Albert, too Albert, I couldn't leave or I'll be trampled by girly girls, and I totally couldn't look at my brother!

As Milton tackled Jack for some reason I was laughing my head off. Until, they pulled me in the middle. I sighed as I grabbed Milton and karate chopped his stomach lightly. and for Jack...I tackled him to the ground beating him with a pipe ruining is oh so perfectly beautiful bouncy GIRLY hair. " CUT! WERE OUT!" Albert yelled we walked off.

Milton screamed and left the room. " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! " Jack screamed. " Do you want me to die?" His eyes widen. " What?! " He checked me carefully. " I mean..  
GET A FREAKING SHIRT ON!" He smirked. " Oh how 'bout my muscles." He showed off his muscles and six pack. " AHH!" I karate chopped his stomach which did a lot of damage.  
He still showed off his muscles as I ran.

I found Jerry and hugged him close wrapping my arms around his neck screaming, " Help me! Jack has his shirt off." I heard the sound off ainting girls as I nuzzled closer to Jerry. I looked up and saw him blush a deep red. " Aww.." I said " Someone's got a crush on me." I said like my brother did to Kim a long time ago. " What?"  
He said his voice getting higher. I laughed and kissed his cheek thanking him for covering me.

I sighed in relief as I saw my brother WITH a shirt on. " I hate you." I said as we walked out of school. " Me? Your are the one who ruined my news show." He said walking. " Mhmm. Same show you and MILTON fought on? Mhm?" I said with a smirk. He groaned. " So Jack," I said running to my skateboard. " Have you kissed Kim yet?" " No." " You are an idiot then, I surprised you haven't given her a hickey yet." I laughed as he chased me. " Kidding!" I said with a laugh. He let go and we walked home.

" Maybe."

**Sorry I was just really bored out of my mind! I haven't up loaded because on November 8th, November 9th, and half of November 10th I was sleeping over and celebrating Maria's birthday at her house! ( NOT HER REAL NAME!) Kiara was there to! ( NOT HER REAL NAME EITHER!) We went to SeaWorld's Water Park Aquatica! Oh My Gods it was amazing! We had so muc fun there and at her house! I was also watching DreamWorks Spirit! The hose one! That movie was awesome. I've also been doing stupid school and School Of Dragons!**

**This short shot was about the Kickin It' Episode Mama Mima don't know if I spelled that right. If this hurts Leo Howard lovers sorry, I was really grossed out when I Jack/Leo rip his shirt off. It was just..ew! I'm fine with Jerry because he's Jerry, but JACK no way. So I thought I would be Jack's sister in this to do my point of view since we both have brown eyes, I have hazel and mines are a lot prettier and brown hair but my hair isn't bouncy so image me with wavy curly brown hair instead of my straight LONG hair. If you want me to continue that's fine. I was just really bored.**

**I know I wrote this on my How To Train Your Dragon story, but I have a new profile pic with Toothless. I found it on google images and I wanted to draw it so I did it was a pretty old picture I found while cleaning my dressers so I thought hey I could this. My brother knew how to make it all HD and everything , but then I was gonna show it to my friends at school, but it got thrown away and NOW I'm to busy, but I found it saved on my bro's computer! Yeah!**

**Do you guys and gals watch the Macy's Day Parade?! Well there is a new float and it is...hold on...hold on...TOOTHLESS THE NIGHT FURY! I screamed and jumped when my best friend told Kiara and I! Oh my gods! If you guys don't watch the Macy's Day Parade you should they have fun floats and great music perfect for the family. It starts on Thanksgiving in the morning I have no idea, but I know it's on Thanksgiving.**

**Another thing do you watch Smosh? It is amazing! If you haven't please watch it, my favorites are the Grammer Police! Also watch Garry's God videos by VenturianTale and watch AWESOME ANIMALS HD! It is awesome mostly the Polar Bears, Tiger, Lion, Cheetah, fox, and the lightning strikes with the song!**


End file.
